International patent application WO 01/11965 generically discloses numerous pyridylethylbenzamide derivatives. The possibility of combining one or more of these numerous pyridylethylbenzamide derivatives with known fungicidal products to develop a fungicidal activity is disclosed in general terms, without any specific example or biological data.
It is always of high-interest in agriculture to use novel pesticidal mixtures showing a synergistic effect in order notably to avoid or to control the development of resistant strains to the active ingredients or to the mixtures of known active ingredients used by the farmer while minimising the doses of chemical products spread in the environment and reducing the cost of the treatment.
We have now found some novel fungicidal compositions which possess the above mentioned characteristics.